Not Now
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: He just wants his father to love him. But maybe his wish is too hard for Eduardo Sr. to fulfil?


**A\N:** This is a cute little idea my sister gave me. Actually, she drew it 'cause she's an awesome artist and I'm writing it 'cause (I think) I'm a good writer :) Please do check her stories out. Her name's _Vitani_ and her writing is super amazing! :D

Hope you guys like this~

 **DISCLAIMER** : Young Justice belongs to its respectful owners which do not include me, or my big sis :'(

* * *

The crayon's tip runs over the paper, leaving behind a trail of bright green lines that seems to be the grass. His little arm reaches out to the eleven crayons scattered around him, his eyes searching a specific color.

"There you are," Eduardo Jr. smiles, picking up the yellow crayon. He drags it in a small circle on the side of his drawing, creating a little golden sun.

He's sitting on the cool tiled floor, humming a song in spanish as he draws a drawing of his father and himself, both of them holding hands. A grin tugs Ed's lips, eyes twinkling as he writes ' _Te quiero , Papá_ ' at it's end.

He carefully picks it up, smiling at his creation and he can imagine his father patting his back, telling him that he did a great job.

"Hey, Ed."

He cocks his head up, eyes falling on a young lady wearing a white lab coat. "Hi, Heather!" Ed greets, smiling at the scientist. She had recently joined S.T.A.R labs, and much to the seven-year old's delight, she was a very kind and loving person. She always took his side when the other scientists found it scowl worthy for a child to be allowed in here.

Ed didn't like any of them. They were all meanies that kept his father so busy in work that he barely got any time to spend with him.

The boy smiles at his picture, the young woman beside him placing her hands onto her knee caps, leaning down a little. "You made this?" Heather asks, chocolate brown eyes examining his drawing. A smile touches her pink lips as he nods vigorously, pointing at the small figure he made.

"This is _me_ ," Ed begins proudly. "And this," His small finger lands on a taller figure, "Is _Papà_."

He grins, giving out a laugh as she places her hand over his head, ruffling his messy raven locks. "It's great, Ed." She chuckles softly, and he beams at her.

He pushes himself up on his feet. "I'm going to show this to Papà now," Ed grins happily, taking a step forward and the young woman reaches out, catching his free hand. "Your dad's _busy_ at the moment," She smiles softly.

Ed frowns, slipping his hand out from her grasp. "Papa is _always_ busy," He gives out a childish snort before smiling up at her. "I'll be right back." He chirps, the female scientist smiling warmly in response.

Jogging forward, he makes his way to his father's room. The seven-year old doesn't bother to knock, pushing the door open and stepping in. Though the boy scowls on seeing that his father's back is facing him, the man slightly bent over the metal table as he's busy in mixing chemicals.

"Papà!" Ed calls out to him, a grin spreading over his face. "Look! I made this for you!" He sways the drawing, stalking over to his father.

Eduardo Dorado Sr. gives out a grunt, goggles over his eyes as he scribbles down notes. "Yes, Eduardo. It is very _nice_." He answers flatly, not even sparing him a glance.

Ed blinks, his brows furrowing. "But Papa," He grabs his father's coat, "You _haven't_ even looked at it yet." He frowns, tugging at the man's coat.

"Eduardo, I am very busy."

"But Papa, I made this for y—"

The man interrupts, " _Not_ now."

Ed scowls, narrowing his eyes as he parts his lips. "Papà!" He yells at the top of his lungs, his father jumping up slightly. "Will you please look at my drawi—"

But the boy is cut off as Eduardo Sr. whirls around, and throws him an icy glare. Ed flinches, taking a step back on seeing the man scowl deeply. Grumbling something under his breath, the father quickly walks to his son's side. Ed winces when Eduardo Sr. clasps a hand around his elbow, dragging him to the door.

Pulling the door open, he pushes the boy out.

Ed swiftly turns around, brown eyes looking up through black lashes, lower lip quivering and he seems to look like a kicked puppy.

Eduardo Sr. pinches the bridge of his nose, stepping back inside. "Do _not_ disturb me," He growls, and then the door slams shut into the small boy's face.

He stands there, staring at the locked door. His gaze falls onto his drawing again; him and his father holding hands, the sun shining above them. But then a drop of _water_ falls onto his figure, spreading the color on the paper and making it wet. Another drop falls onto it again, and Eduardo Jr. blinks, feeling warm tears pouring down his cheeks.

A small sob escapes his throat, his hands pressing the drawing close to his chest. He hugs it, weeping quietly.

And then, his eyes narrow into a glare, small jaw clenching tightly. He sniffs, glaring visual daggers at his drawing before settling his glare on the door before him, nails digging into the paper.

The noise of something ripping rings in the air, and Ed storms off, leaving behind shreds of his drawing near his father's door.

* * *

 **A\N:** The picture my sis drew for this is available on my bio :3

 _'Te quiero , Papá'_ is Spanish for 'I love you, Dad.'


End file.
